


send nudes?

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: captainy shenanigans [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (s), Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Nudes, Snapchat, Why Did I Write This?, consensual nude taking, in this household we love and support futakuchi kenji, miyagi captain's hangout goes south
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 07:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: “I never said I would do it. I value my life too much, Chikara,” Yahaba said. Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. "But we need to wake him up because I'm bored.""Then what do you propose we do? I doubt he'll wanna be woken up for that reason alone. We need something fun to do," Ennoshita countered.Terushima gasped suddenly, then deflated a bit when Shirabu made a cute grumbling noise and pulled the Johzenji captain's hand closer to himself. "I have a really fun idea," he whispered, nearly bouncing with excitement."What is it?" Futakuchi stage whispered back."Okay, okay, hear me out. We should all send nudes to our significant others and see their reactions!"---or; the next-gen miyagi captains are hanging out and need something to do. terushima always comes up with the best ideas.





	send nudes?

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS BC I WAS BORED AT WORK AND IT CAME TO ME AND I SAID FUCK IT
> 
> just to put something out there so no one is offended or anything!!: it is CONSENSUAL that these pics are being shared and no one is being forced into it!! terushima follows yahaba and futakuchi's advice to say that no one HAS to partake in this if they don't want to!! they all agree!! i advise y'all to not share photos like this unless you trust the person 100% who you are sending them to!! please be safe and remember the internet is forever!! ahhh!!! 
> 
> ok i'll get off my soapbox and let y'all enjoy this MESS of a fic (which was highkey an excuse for me to make up snapchat names for everyone on their phones)!!
> 
> ((also, the pics are shared over snapchat, which is why the format is different from usual!!))
> 
> (((if it's confusing, the order that they share the pics is: terushima, yahaba, shirabu, futakuchi, ennoshita, fukunaga, seugro, akaashi)))
> 
> ((((this takes place during the next-gen gc, before they graduate and go to college!! they're all third years))))

“Oh, look at little sleeping beauty,” Futakuchi cooed, fluffing Shirabu’s hair. The Shiratorizawa captain turned over in his sleep, his nose scrunching up like a bunny. “He’s so _cute, ”_ Terushima gushed, poking his cheek. Shirabu sleepily batted his hand away, curling in on himself. “He’s not even taking up half the couch,” Futakuchi commented. “The last time I was able to do that was when I was in my first year of elementary school.”

Terushima looked up at the Dateko captain. “You haven’t been 5’8” since…”

Futakuchi shrugged. “I had a growth spurt. I’m still growing.”

Ennoshita scoffed. “No, you’re not. You haven’t grown since you played Aoba Johsai, who are you trying to kid?” Futakuchi glared at the Karasuno captain, sticking out his tongue. 

“Get out of the way,” Yahaba said, pushing Futakuchi out of the way. He looked at Terushima, who gestured with his free hand to where Shirabu had apparently decided in his unconscious state that he was keeping Terushima’s right hand. Forever. “Let’s wake him up,” Yahaba said. Terushima let out an offended gasp. “You can’t just _ wake up _this salty setter princess!”

Yahaba gave him a bored look.

“He bites!” Terushima warned in an attempt to change Yahaba’s mind. “I would listen to him if I were you,” Ennoshita drawled. “Shirabu does not seem like the type of person who would want to be woken up, especially not by you.” 

“I never said _ I _would do it. I value my life too much, Chikara,” Yahaba said. Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. "But we need to wake him up because I'm bored."

"Then what do you propose we do? I doubt he'll wanna be woken up for that reason alone. We need something fun to do," Ennoshita countered.

Terushima gasped suddenly, then deflated a bit when Shirabu made a cute grumbling noise and pulled the Johzenji captain's hand closer to himself. "I have a really fun idea," he whispered, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"What is it?" Futakuchi stage whispered back.

"Okay, okay, hear me out. We should all send nudes to our significant others and see their reactions!"

Ennoshita went bright red while Yahaba snorted. "Teru, what the fuck? Were you planning this for a while or something?" Terushima pouted. "Yes, actually! All my friends are either too single or they're Futamata Takeharu and everyone has already seen their dick, so there's no point."

"We _have _to wake him up for this," Yahaba said. "His favorite hobby is fucking with Semi-san." 

"Then who's gonna do it, Shigeru?" Ennoshita asked, still recovering from Terushima's bluntness. "Maybe if we say Ushijima-san's name loud enough he'll wake up?" Futakuchi suggested half-heartedly. To all four Miyagi captains' joys, when the name left Futakuchi's mouth, Shirabu's eyebrows raised in his sleep and he made another mumbling sound. Terushima smirked, leaning closer and using Shirabu's cuddling of his hand to his advantage. "Kenjirou~ Ushijima-san needs you to set up some tosses for him!" Shirabu furrowed his eyebrows, batting at Terushima sleepily.

"Yeah, Nationals are here! You gotta warm up with Ushijima-san," Yahaba added. Shirabu squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "Oh, look! Here he comes!" Ennoshita joked, then gave Futakuchi a look. The Dateko captain cleared his throat, then leaned closer to Shirabu's ear and lowered his voice.

_ "Hey, how you doin' little mama, lemme whisper in your ea- _Ow, fuck!"

"Get away from me, you rat!"

Yahaba laughed loudly, falling back from the couch. Ennoshita chuckled behind his hand while Terushima tried to be the human shield between Shirabu and Futakuchi. He was still nearly doubling over with laughter himself, though, so his actual effectiveness was low. 

"I can't believe that fucking worked!" Futakuchi said as he held his cheek which was blooming with a red handprint. He felt as though he should wear it like a battle scar, since it was totally worth it.

"What fucking worked?" Shirabu grumbled. "We wanted to wake you up, so we just said Ushijima-san's name," Yahaba shrugged. "It fucking worked." "You're all _ugly_ and I _hate you,"_ the Shiratorizawa captain spat out. "What the fuck could've been so important you had to wake me up? I got _ no _sleep last night, I had to study for a test." If he was expecting sympathy, he got none, bar a slightly apologetic look from Ennoshita.

"Damn, can't even stay awake for your boyfriends on our date here at Shigeru's house? I see how it is," Futakuchi commented, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "I bet you don't even wear the ring I got you."

"That shit was crusty; I saw you pay fifty yen to get it from one of those machines at the convenience store."

"Two months salary!"

"We didn't wake you up just to fuck with you!" Terushima said, stepping in after finally calming down. "We have a really fun idea."

Shirabu raised an eyebrow. Terushima knew he had him roped in the second he said it; Shirabu was always the easiest to convince to do dumb shit with him, given how competitive he was.

"We're gonna send all our significant others nudes to see their reactions!" Terushima announced, presenting it like it was a big, great deal. Shirabu chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Oh, fuck yes. I'm so down."

"We should text the Tokyo guys," Ennoshita said. "I'm sure Keiji, at the very least, would love to participate." "And if he does, Shouhei and Akihiko will probably agree," Terushima added. He opened his phone to their group chat, typing out the explanation of the plan.

"Make sure to tell them that if it makes them or their date mate uncomfortable they don't have to do it," Yahaba said. "Yeah. We _all _about consent in this bitch," Futakuchi added. Shirabu flicked the side of his head, but nodded in agreement. Terushima nodded as well, sticking his tongue out as he typed. The responses were almost immediate.

** _queen: _ ** _ How do you know I haven't been sending nudes since this morning _

** _fergie: _ ** _ lmaoooo im so down _

** _newlywed: _ ** _ you fools, thinking i would ever back down from such a challenge. i was raised by daishou suguru. sou will lose his shit and it will be very amusing _

"Alright," Terushima said with his signature mischievous smirk. "Who's first?"

^^^

**ME**

→ Opened

**SUGURUUUU🐍💚💛**

ummm ok

is this a hint?

if so im catching the next train to miyagi

precious is out rn so like 

gimme a call when you're free

**ME**

expect one when i get home ;)

**SUGURUUUU🐍💚💛**

fuck yessss

im also gonna catch the next train to miyagi

so

prepare yourself

**ME**

TALK DIRTY TO ME

^^^

**ME**

→ Opened

**KYOUKEN 🐶**

jesus fucking christ

did fucking

who put u up to that

**ME**

No one, silly! 

**KYOUKEN 🐶**

ya fucking right no one

i know u shigeru

was it terushima

**ME**

Of course not!!

**KYOUKEN 🐶**

im gonna kill him

then thank him

**ME**

Maybe the other way around?

**KYOUKEN 🐶**

i said what i fucking said

when r u coming over next

^^^

**ME**

→ Opened

**THIS BICTH🤩😍**

KENJIROU

I

AM

WITH

SATORI

**ME**

lmao

**THIS BICTH🤩😍**

BUT SHIT YOU'RE HOT

**ME**

thanks

senpai

**THIS BICTH🤩😍**

you're a brat

**ME**

i thought i was hot??

**THIS BICTH🤩😍**

a hot brat

**ME**

damn tell me more 💦💦

**THIS BICTH🤩😍**

i gotta go satori is gonna start reading over my shoulder

but when i see you next i'll get you back

**ME**

im trembling

^^^

**ME**

→ Opened

**IDIOT SENPAI😤🤧💚**

holy shit youre so beautiful and amazing i wish i could paint you like fucking michelangelo or some shit but sadly im not talented enough but if i could i would you know that baby youre so perfect and i want you to know that inside and out you are beautiful so habdsome i trip over my self everytime i see yoh and my heart does fuckifn somersaukts bc yohre just so damn perfect and angelix i dont deserve you

**ME**

are you high?

**IDIOT SENPAI😤🤧💚**

no never what why would you think that

**ME**

you're definitely high omg

**IDIOT SENPAI😤🤧💚**

i literally am not im walking jn a straight line rn

shit i jus ran into a tree

takehito is laughinf at me

**ME**

you're so stupid

**IDIOT SENPAI😤🤧💚**

kenji you are my fucming cinnamon roll angel lerfect lvoe and i woukd dje for you i hope you kniw that

**ME**

senpai, stop, i'm blushing

**IDIOT SENPAI😤🤧💚**

im not joking i would lay down my lfie for yoh you mean everythubg to me

takehito just informed me rhaf i am hjfh but all of that is true still 

**ME**

make sure sasaya-san keeps an eye on you so you don't fall into a ditch or something.

**IDIOT SENPAI😤🤧💚**

i love you can i see tou soon

**ME**

possibly.

**IDIOT SENPAI😤🤧💚**

oh duxk ues im so hapoy rn imma climv a tree

**ME**

please don't.

but if you do, send vids.

**IDIOT SENPAI😤🤧💚**

[] Press and hold to replay

[ ] Press and hold to replay

[ ] Press and hold to replay

[ ] Press and hold to replay

**ME**

I'M CRYING ACTUAL TEARS SKSKSK I LOVE YOU

**IDIOT SENPAI😤🤧💚**

im lvoe you too omg

^^^

**ME**

→ Opened

**RYUUNOSUKE 🐲🏐💪🏻**

HOLY SHIT

IS IT MY BRITHDAY

NO WAIT ITS NOT

IS IT YOUR BIRTHDAY

NO THATS NOT IT

DID I FORGET AN ANNIVERSARY

SHIT DONT TELL ME I FORGOT AGAIN

**ME**

You didn't forget anything

**RYUUNOSUKE 🐲🏐💪🏻**

WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY HAVE DONE TO BE BLESSED BY YOU LIKE THIS CHIKA

**ME**

Stoppp, omg

**RYUUNOSUKE 🐲🏐💪🏻**

YOURE PERFECTION

I NEED TO APPRECIATE YOU MORE.

IM KIDNAPPING YOU FROM YOUR CAPTAIN FRIENDS SOON AND TAKING YOU OUT

**ME**

Haha Ryuu you really don't have tooo

**RYUUNOSUKE 🐲🏐💪🏻**

LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU ARE READY TO BE PICKED UP.

THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST GODDAMN DATE EVER OR MY NAME ISNT TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE.

**ME**

All because I sent you a nude? Damn

**RYUUNOSUKE 🐲🏐💪🏻**

WAIT NO I DONT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

I LOVE YOU FOR YOU NOT JUST YOUR BODY

DONT GET ME WRONG YOUR BODY IS AMAZING

BUT YOURE ALSO REALLY SMART AND COMPASSIONATE BUT YOU DONT TAKE SHIT FROM ANYONE AND YOURE SO TALENTED EVEN IF YOU DONT REALIZE IT 

**ME**

I was messing with youuu

Ill let you know when we're done hanging out so you can take me on this amazing date!

**RYUUNOSUKE 🐲🏐💪🏻**

FUCK YEAH GET READY TO BE WOOED

^^^

**ME**

→ Opened

**JACK OF ALL TRADES, MASTER OF MY HEART (灬♥ω♥灬)**

[ ] Press and hold to replay

**ME**

damn you really sent that back quick huh

**JACK OF ALL TRADES, MASTER OF MY HEART (灬♥ω♥灬)**

Im always ready for u bby

**ME**

or you're just desperate 🤭

**JACK OF ALL TRADES, MASTER OF MY HEART (灬♥ω♥灬)**

RUDEEEEE

**ME**

sksksksk im jk 

you are thirsty tho

**JACK OF ALL TRADES, MASTER OF MY HEART (灬♥ω♥灬)**

AM NOT

**ME**

need i bring up your crush on keiji?

**JACK OF ALL TRADES, MASTER OF MY HEART (灬♥ω♥灬)**

STOP RIGHT THERE

I JUST SENT YOU AN INTIMATE PICTURE

LET DOWN MY WALLS FOR YOU

AND THIS IS HOW I AM TREATED

**ME**

?

drama queen

i sent it first

**JACK OF ALL TRADES, MASTER OF MY HEART (灬♥ω♥灬)**

IM LEAVING

**ME**

cool see you tonight <3

^^^

**ME**

→ Opened

**DAY ONEEE🔒🐍🏐**

Holy shit akihiko!!!

Um

You know I'm always here for you if you need anything

I didn't know you had any interest in this kinda stuff

But I still support you!!!

**ME**

are you crying rn

**DAY ONEEE🔒🐍🏐**

Just a little!!!

**ME**

lmaooo dont stress sweet cheeks

it was an idea teru had

sorry if i scared you

**DAY ONEEE🔒🐍🏐**

I wasn't scared!!! Just shocked

**ME**

sureeee nerd

**DAY ONEEE🔒🐍🏐**

Why would I be scared?

**ME **

cuz you're softttt

**DAY ONEEE🔒🐍🏐**

AM NOT

You have a really nice dick akihiko

**ME**

🤯

**DAY ONEEE🔒🐍🏐**

**😋**

^^^

Chat: CRACKHEAD BFS 🤪🤪💦😻🦉

**ME**

→ Opened by Everyone

* PAIN IN THE ASS 😻 TOOK A SCREENSHOT! *

**BETTER THAN PDP😽**

nice

**BOKUTO-SAN 💪🏻🍑😫**

ASDFGKGKGK KEIJIIIII

WHY DO YOU DO THISSSSS

YOURE SO HOT YOU CANT DO THIS TO MEEEEE

**PAIN IN THE ASS 😻**

yknow im a nice person

i do my homework

i respect my elders

im a good bf

i helped a fragile first year learn to block

why am i being tortured so

**ME**

Get over yourself

**PAIN IN THE ASS 😻**

IM IN CLASSSSSS

THIS IS TORTUREEEEEE

KEIJIIIIIII

**BETTER THAN PDP 😽**

get good

**BOKUTO-SAN 💪🏻🍑😫**

kenma has surpassed all of us at this point

**BETTER THAN PDP 😽**

and?

**BOKUTO-SAN 💪🏻🍑😫**

terrifying

**ME**

Everyone except Kenma is soft

**PAIN IN THE ASS 😻**

oh keiji i can assure you i am not soft

**BOKUTO-SAN 💪🏻🍑😫**

HES MUSCLY

**BETTER THAN PDP 😽**

yeah, cuz that's what he meant

**ME**

Hes skinny

**PAIN IN THE ASS 😻**

STOP SAYING THAT

IDEK WHAT IT M E A N S

**BETTER THAN PDP 😽**

it means you're skinny.

**PAIN IN THE ASS 😻**

kEnMa

**BOKUTO-SAN 💪🏻🍑😫**

IF I AGREE TETSUS SKINNY DO I GET MORE PICS

**ME**

I guess you can try

**PAIN IN THE ASS 😻**

shit if i say that i myself am skinny do i get more pics

**ME**

How about you just come visit me

**PAIN IN THE ASS 😻**

SOLD bo n i will be there after our practice ends tonight

**BETTER THAN PDP 😽**

your wifi is better than mine keiji so i'll be there

**ME**

💗

**BOKUTO-SAN 💪🏻🍑😫**

IM BLESSEDDDDD

^^^

**gucci: **i gotta say

**gucci: **kamasaki really came in for the kill

**king: **what can i say

**king:** he just loves me i guess

**fergie: **or you brainwashed him 

**king: **sHoUheI -

**★ MILF ★:** Konoha-san’s reaction was my favorite

**★ MILF ★: **Simple, expected, unproblematic

**shirabooboo: **lmaooo

**shirabooboo:** ngl tho daishou’s was pretty good

**shirabooboo:** just

**shirabooboo: **“ya lemme take a 5 hr train ride so we can bone”

**yahoeba:** SKSKKSSKK

**gucci: **i dug tanaka’s appreciation tho

**newlywed: **y’all still hanging?

**★ MILF ★: **He fell asleep

**★ MILF ★: **But it was a pretty good date you guys

**gucci: **HE SHLUMP

**fergie: **aww what’d you guys do?

**★ MILF ★: **He took me out on a drive and we went to this really beautiful overlook with a lake n stuff, we got to see the sunset

**★ MILF ★:** He said “I know you like things out of movies and stuff so I thought you’d like this” 

**fergie: **BEST BFFFFFF

**yahoeba: **Aw that’s cute

**shirabooboo: **i bet kyouken gave you the business shigeru

**yahoeba: **He’ll give you the business

**gucci: **WaIT

**fergie: **i-

**shirabooboo: **id like to see him try i DARE him

**newlywed: **thems fightin words

**gucci: **have i been smoking too much weed or is booboo about to get fucked by yahabas wild bf

**yahoeba: **Yes

**gucci: **so ambiguous i love it

**fergie: **aMbiGuOuS

**gucci: **s h t

**newlywed: **fckin nerd

**shirabooboo: **people who are getting dicked down rn: keiji, 

**fergie: **probably kenma ,

**gucci: **maybe bokuto,

**newlywed: **shouhei,

**fergie: **i practice safe sex actually, i never text and ride at the same time

**yahoeba: **That's not -

**shirabooboo: **MY LAST BRAIN CELL WHEN EITA COMES OVER

**fergie: **skskskks

**gucci: **im adding to the list

**gucci: **chikara,

**gucci: **kenji,

**newlywed: **but tanaka was sleeping,,,

**fergie: **and?

**shirabooboo: **pFFFF

**yahoeba: **We stan consensual somnophilia

**gucci: **IM CRYINF SHIGERU

**fergie: **im so glad kenjirou taught you twitter lingooo

**shirabooboo: **i have to teach someone

**shirabooboo: **whenever i say "tea sis" in front of eita i can feel his very few brain cells dying

**queen: **Hello

**gucci: **HEY THERE

**gucci: **YOU LOOK DIFFERENT

**queen: **Oh.

**fergie: **lmaoooo u good keiji????

**queen:** I

**queen: **cant feel my levs

**shirabooboo: **yoUR WHATS

**queen: ***lefs

**queen: ***legs

**queen: **Thankd kenma

**yahoeba: **Sksksk what??

**queen: **Kenma tyoed

**gucci: **THEY FUCKED UP OUR OWL KING SKSKSKSK

**queen: **Im

**newlywed: **damn it really do be like that sometimes

**fergie: **hOw wOuLd yOu KnOw

**newlywed: **damn it really do be like that sometimes

**fergie: **ok

**queen: **They wanna tlak to tou

**queen: **HEY YALLLLL

**queen: **its ur fave captains!!!!!!

**yahoeba: **Omg Oikawa-san is it really you

**queen: **COLDDDD

**gucci: **im rollingggg

**gucci: **so was my idea a success in the end dads??

**shirabooboo: **kinkshaming respectfully

**fergie: **you would

**queen: **keiji might be sore for a few days……….

**queen: **but YES

**gucci: **nice

**newlywed: **i think i confused the fuck outta my bf

**fergie: **we all got smth out of this

**fergie: **good job yuuji

**gucci: **thank

^^^

**king: **i just got the best dicking down ever

**gucci: **same

**★ MILF ★: **Not that its your business but

**★ MILF ★:** Same

**king: **thank you, yuuji

**gucci: **np thottie

**king: **😘

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey ~hate~ the ending to this but i didn't know what else to do??? i'm sorry :( (also i can't believe that THIS is the first fic i really put kenma in, he deserves better)
> 
> i hope you liked this or it made you giggle!! leave comments and kudos if you did ;P
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ futamataxtakeharu


End file.
